El chico de la moto
by Locurita
Summary: AU. Repentinamente Harry debe mudarse con su tutor recién salido de prisión y comenzar una nueva vida. Expulsado de varios colegios, terminará su último año en Hogwarts, un instituto al que asisten en su mayoría chicos ricos y superficiales. Harry hará amigos por primera vez y casi sin darse cuenta, aunque también un puñado de enemigos que andan en cosas pesadas... NC-17, tmb R/Hr.


******Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, etc.

**N/A:** Buenos días, les presento mi nuevo fic. Es mi primer Hanny long-fic.  
Harry será el protagonista y estará en último año de Instituto. Sirius será su tutor y uno de los personajes importantes del fic. Aún no decido si pondré un OC para que sea su pareja, en todo caso lo notarán si así fuera. Me gustaría que él no estuviera solo. Además quiero aprovecharlo como personaje, ya que nunca escribí de él.

_El chico de la moto_ tendrá un pasado que lo convirtió en un tipo duro por fuera y que confía muy poco en la gente, pero por dentro sigue siendo nuestro Harry. Será el nuevo integrante del colegio Hogwarts, un instituto en donde suelen ir chicos de clase social alta y unos pocos becados. Con taller de arte, música y sobre todo muy aficionados a los grupos de deportes; el equipo de fútbol y el de baloncesto, los cuales chocan entre sí. Harry tendrá que ser un sobreviviente más a la alta presión del colegio, pero dado que es un estudiante inteligente no tendrá muchos problemas con sus materias. No así, su comportamiento maleducado y su expediente que data varias expulsiones, lo ponen en la mira de todos.

**PD: La portada es cosa de Dadelos (Dai) quien muy amablemente hizo esta preciosidad para el fic!**

**Aclaraciones:** clasificación NC-17, es decir para jóvenes adultos o mayores. Contendrá_ lenguaje adulto, escenas de sexo_ (aunque no estoy segura de qué tan explícita seré y tal caso dejaré aviso cuando aparezca un capítulo subidito de tono) y quizás_ violencia_. **Es un AU, sin magia.**

* * *

**EL CHICO DE LA MOTO**

**_1. Bienvenido a Londres_**

Lo fueron a buscar de manera inmediata. Creía que tendría más tiempo para despedirse. Años atrás no le hubiese interesado siquiera tomarse dos minutos con ellos. Sus tíos francamente eran los más antipáticos familiares que podría cualquiera imaginar. Al parecer ya no lo querían consigo, pero su primo Dudley había logrado madurar, y no tenía diferencias con él. Cuando eran jóvenes, él solía golpearlo todo el tiempo. Harry no se molestaba en defenderse. Desde pequeño fue siempre un delgado y frágil niño. Aunque ahora, con diecisiete años ya cumplidos, se había vuelto un chico fuerte y alto, y no quedaban rastros de aquellos maltratos iniciales. Había conseguido tener lugar en esa familia. Pero se había equivocado. El único que al parecer había cambiado era Dudley, porque en lo que respecta a sus tíos, aceptaron enseguida la primera oferta clara para sacárselo de encima. Y él fingió no ofenderse, pero no podía más que sentirse descontento. Toda su vida había querido vivir en otra parte, sin embargo ahora que debía irse le costaba desprenderse.

Entrando en detalles, recientemente Harry Potter había descubierto que tenía un padrino, y le asustaba el hecho de que, además, el hombre llamado Sirius Black, fuera ex convicto por un homicidio. La cuestión se había arreglado; supuestamente Sirius no había cometido el crimen y ahora estaba libre luego de pasar varios años en prisión.

Cuando Harry se enteró de esto, comunicado por un juzgado de menores, también le hablaron de la opción de vivir con él. Y dado que ya había cometido muchas infracciones, que era un chico problemático para acatar la ley y que había sido expulsado de varios colegios, sus tíos sabían que la mejor opción era hacerlo cambiar de aires. Por supuesto, a él no le caía bien la decisión, era como si todo el mundo lo quisiera expulsar de su vida, y no le hacía ninguna gracia que el único que lo quisiera aparentemente a su lado, fuera el tal Sirius, que había pedido expresamente la tenencia del muchacho. Y Harry no tenía posibilidad de negarse, al menos no mientras no cumpliera la mayoría de edad, cosa que sucedería en un año.

A raíz de esto, allí estaba, viviendo una fría despedida, deseando decirles a sus tíos, Vernon y Petunia, que se iba porque quería y no porque lo obligaban a alejarse, pero se quedó callado, con las mandíbulas apretadas y estrechó la mano de Dudley, que era el que más sentía su partida.

En un principio había odio entre los primos, pero Harry en una ocasión había salvado a Dudley de sus compañeros de curso. Se suponía que aquellos grandotes de puños fuertes eran sus amigos, hasta que Dudley hizo algo que los puso furiosos y lo quisieron agarrar a golpes entre toda la pandilla del barrio. Harry de alguna manera agradecía haber crecido tanto durante el verano de aquel entonces. Sucedió cuando cumplió quince y sus músculos estaban madurando. Nada vistosos pero lo suficientemente fuertes como para ayudar a su primo a patear varios traseros de aquellos molestos chicos que se creían los dueños de la calle. Luego de aquel episodio, Dudley le había confiado que se había metido con la novia de uno de ellos, y que teóricamente estaban en su derecho de darle su merecido. Pero Harry le había explicado que si se había metido con la novia de uno, no había razón para que lo atacaran entre varios. Fueron las primeras lecciones de humanidad que empezaron a cambiar a Dudley y que provocaron el respeto para con Harry. No se podía decir que ahora eran amigos, pero habían formado esa clase de vínculo del cual era difícil despegarse.

La despedida fue repentina y sin emoción porque el taxi llegó rápido. Fue en ese momento, el momento de abandonar el Número 4 de Privet Drive y de salir a la calle, en que empezó a odiar a ese hombre, Sirius Black.

El ex convicto estaba esperando en la parte trasera del coche, con la puerta abierta para que él pasara, pero sin molestarse en bajar. Harry resopló y se acomodó la mochila al hombro mientras empujaba su equipaje y lo llevaba hasta el maletero del auto. Una vez hecho esto, echó un vistazo hacia la casa y cruzó una mirada con su única familia viva, asintió y se adentró en el vehículo que lo llevaría a Londres, su nuevo destino.

.

Llegar a la casa de Black no fue difícil en absoluto. Viajaron en tren y luego un auto privado los fue a buscar hasta dejarlos delante de la casa.

El Número 12 de Grimmauld Place era viejísimo. Pero todo estaba perfectamente en condiciones. Al parecer Sirius había heredado fortuna de sus ancestros y, además de eso, la posesión de aquella especie de Mansión. Según las cosas que Sirius le había contado durante el viaje en un intento de conversación, aunque resultaba ser más bien un monólogo, para construir la residencia de los Black habían pagado una suma impensada a los vecinos de Grimmauld Place y así conseguir el espacio necesario que el arquitecto había previsto. Al final se salieron con la suya, aunque los del 13 eran unos viejos necios que querían morir allí, y nadie los culpaba por ello, ya que estaban en su derecho. Como los Black tenían mucho poder, lograron hacerse con el espacio y reubicar a los ancianos en una locación que les convenía mucho, además de darles una suma convenida de dinero para vivir. En aquella familia todo parecía haberse arreglado con dinero. De esa forma consiguieron levantar la Mansión Black; como Harry había decidido llamarle ahora.

Emitiendo apenas monosílabos, para cortar las preguntas de Sirius lo antes posible, consiguió llegar hasta la habitación que le habían preparado para él, y que el hombre de la casa le había señalado, y dejó su equipaje allí de inmediato. Dejó la mochila sobre la cama de sábanas verdes y se dirigió hacia la ventana, para poder apreciar la vista. La habitación debía ser una de las principales, se encontraba en un piso intermedio y se podía ver el recibidor de la casa tranquilamente. Harry suponía que la habitación de Sirius era la que tenía balcón con balaustrada, pero no se lo había preguntado, ni lo iba a hacer.

Sirius, que hasta hacía poco había estado en la cárcel, se veía delgado, muy alto y con las facciones bastante huesudas. Tenía el pelo negro, pero había perdido color. Sus ojos eran grises. Harry pudo apreciarlos en una foto que le habían mostrado en el juzgado, aunque aún no había cruzado mirada directa con su padrino. Éste, que había estado observando a Harry apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la habitación, le chistó y le avisó que se acomodara tranquilo, pero que luego bajara para cenar.

Vivirían con un mayordomo, al que Sirius llamaba Señor Bones, y también con la Señora Bones, ama de llaves. Harry suponía que debían ser un viejo matrimonio de confianza que habían trabajado mucho tiempo para los Black, pero apenas Sirius los presentó, le comentó que ambos estaban desocupados y no tenían ánimos de vivir de la jubilación. Sirius también mencionó que la nieta de los Bones asistiría a clases con Harry, quien puso los ojos en blanco sin que lo vieran y se dedicó a prestar atención a la mosca que pasaba volando por allí.

Cuando la cena estuvo lista, bajó de mala gana, con hambre, pero sabiendo que lo que menos le apetecía era vérselas otra vez cara a cara con su nuevo tutor. Sabía que pronto tendría que dejar de evadirse y empezar a romper el silencio. Pero estar callado era su mejor manera de demostrar su incomodidad. De todas maneras, Harry había aprendido una postura dura gracias a su primo. No cedía fácilmente, no se dejaba llevar emocionalmente y en la actualidad parecía uno de esos tipos rudos con los que es mejor no hablar. Claro que no tenía un físico que diera pie a ello, no daba miedo su andar, sino su mirada, la forma de apretar la mandíbula y de fruncir el entrecejo. Lo que descontracturaba un poco aquello eran las gafas, que lo hacían parecer un poco más intelectual y serio, pero no alguien que se querría medir a golpes contigo.

Se sentó a la mesa y comió en silencio. Sentía la mirada de Black sobre él, fija. En cierto momento se interrumpió y levantó la cabeza porque juraba que había visto sonreír a ese hombre y no le parecía un gesto de confianza.

—¿Dejarás de actuar así? —le preguntó Sirius Black, con ojos severos.

—¿Así cómo?

—Como un niño malcriado… Igualito a tu padre.

—¿Y tú qué sabes de él?

—Sé que era capaz de formular frases con más palabras que las tuyas —comentó con sorna. Harry no contestó y volvió a centrar la atención en su plato. Le habían servido pechuga de pollo al horno, acompañada con una mezcla de zapallo, papas, huevo y zanahorias hervidas y al aceite. Era una porción grandísima para lo que estaba acostumbrado a comer en casa de los Dursley.

»Comenzarás el colegio el lunes primero de septiembre, de turno mañana. Martes y jueves tienes jornada doble —le explicó Sirius—. Quiero que te vayas preparando porque sólo faltan cinco días para eso, por si no te has dado cuenta. Hablé con el director especialmente para que te admitieran en el Instituto Hogwarts, que es el mejor de por aquí, y no quiero que te vaya mal como en tus anteriores colegios. Es tu último curso. Me parece que deberías hacer un esfuerzo y no meterte en problemas.

—¿Por qué sabes tanto de mí? —interrogó Harry, luego de beber el jugo de naranja que habían servido en su vaso.

—Sé lo que tengo que saber. ¿O preferirías tener un padrino que no te conozca en lo absoluto?

—Preferiría tener un padrino que no hubiera matado a nadie —masculló Harry.

—Si eso es lo que crees… —Sirius hizo chirriar la silla al hacerse para atrás, y se levantó—. Buen provecho.

Dicho esto último, se encaminó hacia la escalera y posiblemente hacia su habitación. Harry no lo observó irse. Bajó la mirada y siguió engullendo la comida, aunque se sentía levemente culpable. Sirius no parecía mal hombre a simple vista, pero no conocerlo implicaba no poder confiar en él.

.

Al día siguiente, a Harry lo levantaron unos golpes en la puerta y luego palmadas al aire. La señora Bones parecía muy fastidiosa y no quería que se despertara tarde. Eran las diez de la mañana, sin embargo, al estar de vacaciones, a Harry le parecía más productivo dormir. La mujer, de arrugadas facciones y ojos cafés muy severos, le indicó que se vistiera con ropa que pudiera desechar, un pedido que desconcertó a Harry, y le dijo que bajara a desayunar.

Harry había inspeccionado su cuarto la noche anterior y se había encontrado con que tenía a su disposición muchísima ropa nueva. No podía decir que no le gustara, ya que la ropa tenía su estilo y él nunca había tenido nada nuevo, pero el hecho de que alguien hubiera gastado montones de dinero y le hubiese llenado el armario no le hacía sentir bien. De todas formas decidió no mencionarlo, aprovecharía la situación mientras pudiera, hasta que ese Sirius lo echara a patadas como hacía todo el mundo.

Se colocó bien las gafas y se dirigió al baño. Cuando salió aseado y vestido con lo primero que encontró en su maleta (y estaba seguro de que todo podría ser ampliamente desechable), abandonó el cuarto y bajó las escaleras. Desayunó en silencio, con poco apetito al haberse despertado recientemente, y luego siguió a la señora Bones.

Sirius le había dicho que era ama de llaves de la casa, sin embargo él no tenía idea de si las cosas de las que se ocupaba en la casa debían entrar en el rango de su trabajo. De cualquier manera la mujer parecía muy satisfecha de hacer lo suyo. A pesar de ser una anciana, tenía energía de sobra. El pelo lo llevaba recogido y teñido de un color rojizo, y ya se le empezaban a notar las raíces canosas.

La mujer lo llevó hasta el sótano en donde estaba Sirius. Le indicó que bajara y ella se quedó en el primer piso. Harry continuó hacia lo que parecía ser un depósito largo, de paredes grises y tubos de luz blanca, que se asemejaba a un taller mecánico, y precisamente equipado con todas las herramientas necesarias para arreglar cualquier tipo de trastos. Hacia el fondo, había una rampa ancha de hormigón que llevaba hacia la puerta doble con salida segura hacia el patio trasero de la casa, el cual todavía no había inspeccionado.

Sirius Black estaba sentado sobre un cajón de cervezas boca abajo, sosteniendo una pinza y ajustando ciertas tuercas en la zona del motor de una vieja motocicleta. El hombre lo vio llegar y alzó la vista, quitándose el cabello de la frente y manchándose la cara de grasa. Le hizo un gesto para que se sentara en el cajón que estaba volteado al otro lado de la moto y Harry se sentó, sin saber qué más hacer.

—Buen día —deseó Sirius, con una sonrisita escondida. Podía ver la cara de desconcierto de Harry Potter y eso le gustaba. Mucho mejor que unos ojos escrutadores y poco amables.

—¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? —preguntó Harry, sabiendo que si lo había mandado a ponerse esa ropa no sería para quedarse sentado observando.

—Quiero que me ayudes con esto. La usaba cuando era joven y ha estado mucho tiempo aquí tirada. Mis padres odiaban esta endemoniada moto. Claro que ellos fallecieron a edad temprana así que no importó que yo la conservara —rememoró Sirius—. Recibió varios golpes; escapé con ella antes de que me atrapara la policía… No tuvimos un gran final de película. Choqué contra la patrulla que me interceptó y quedó así como la ves —le explicó con una sonrisa, midiendo de a poco cómo se tomaba Harry sus declaraciones, mientras seguía trabajando con las manos—. He comprado muchas piezas de repuesto. El motor ya casi está listo, pero ahora tendría que repararla estéticamente. Es una Harley Davidson de las antiguas, no cualquiera tiene una de estas.

—Entonces… ¿Querías mi tenencia para hacerme trabajar como un perro o algo así? —preguntó Harry, sin entender aún.

—Sólo quiero que aprendas… ¿Qué tiene de malo trabajar en mecánica mientras no tienes nada que hacer? —dijo indignado Sirius, encogiéndose de hombros.

Harry resopló y se acercó a las piezas de repuesto que había sobre una mesa, apoyada en la pared derecha del depósito y detrás de Sirius.

—Con mi primo Dudley una vez tomamos prestada una moto. Más moderna, claro —dijo mientras revisaba varias opciones de faros delanteros de luz. Tomó uno redondo y bien pulido y lo probó sobre la motocicleta—. Estuvimos una noche entera en la comisaría luego. El vecino al que se la quitamos había hecho la denuncia en cuanto se dio cuenta de que la moto ya no estaba en su jardín. Entre tanto, nosotros estábamos en el túnel, acelerando a fondo y recorriéndolo de un lado al otro, mientras nos controlábamos el tiempo con un cronómetro para ver quién iba y venía más rápido.

—Algo bastante tonto… ¿Eso fue el año pasado? —preguntó Sirius, frunciendo el entrecejo.

—No, hace dos. Fue el mismo verano en el que Dudley y yo nos empezamos a llevar bien.

—Pues hubiera sido mejor que no pasara nunca. Ahora tienes antecedentes penales, por más tontos que sean los motivos.

—No ha sido la única vez que estuve preso —aseguró Harry, levantando la mirada y cruzándose con sus ojos. Sirius sonrió.

—Lo sé, muchacho. Aunque se supone que los jóvenes no pueden ir presos. Bastante idiota de parte de ustedes el hacerse los valientes y no responder ni cómo se llamaban, ni cuál era su número de teléfono… Leí tu expediente completo… —le recordó. Harry le mostró el faro que tenía—. Yo hubiese elegido el mismo.

—¿Tienes algo para hacer brillar este vejestorio otra vez? —preguntó Harry, comenzando a unir cables, concentrado en la iluminación delantera. Sirius lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

—Preferiría mandarla a pintar a un taller profesional. Primero hay que ponerla a punto. Tiene que funcionar de manera segura. Creo que para mañana andará como nunca. Se hace un cambio de ruedas y llantas y estará para arreglarle la pintura. —Se fijó en que Harry no hacía mal el trabajo y luego continuó hablándole mientras terminaba de ajustar su obra—. Leí además en el expediente que luego de esa noche en comisaría, tu tío Vernon llamó preguntando con vergüenza por dos muchachos. Los describió a la policía y eran ustedes. Al tener el nombre de los pequeños bandidos, o sea ustedes, comenzaron a tener antecedentes. Me pregunto qué es lo gracioso de ello…

—Nada es gracioso. Es la ley de la calle, ¿no? Mientras ganes tiempo protegiendo tu identidad no pierdes nada —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Lo que pierdes es tiempo precisamente. Quizás si dabas tu nombre y teléfono antes de que los polis se pusieran fastidiosos, te iban a buscar tus tíos y todo quedaba olvidado —convino Sirius, rascándose la barbilla y volviéndose a manchar. Una gota de sudor le resbalaba por la sien y Harry se dio cuenta del calor que estaba haciendo ese día. Aunque el sótano fuera lo bastante fresco como para sentirlo en menor medida—. Mañana es viernes, puedes salir de noche si quieres. Pero procura no hacer ningún desastre. No llames la atención.

—No me interesa salir, no conozco a nadie.

—¿Acaso conocías a alguien en Surrey que no quisiera golpearte? —preguntó con seriedad. Harry apretó la mandíbula y terminó de colocar el faro. Luego revisó los fusibles. Para sorpresa de Sirius, sabía bastante de mecánica de motoras—. No importa si no sales. Mejor porque iremos a realizar un trámite antes de que empieces las clases en Hogwarts y sólo tenemos el viernes, porque sábados y domingos el trámite que quiero terminar no se consigue.

—¿Qué tipo de trámite?

—Consigue terminar con esto y esta tarde te lo cuento —respondió Sirius, con aires misteriosos.

.

Luego del almuerzo, llegó un amigo de Sirius, llamado Remus Lupin, a quien habían estado esperando. Harry lo notaba mucho más amable que su padrino y no tardó en cambiar de postura y ser bastante más cordial con ese hombre que con Black. Entre los dos le explicaron que a la mañana siguiente lo emanciparían para que pudiera conseguir el permiso para conducir. La noticia alegró a Harry, aunque no lo demostró. Significaba que tendría acceso a algún coche, lo cual le interesaba.

—¿Has conducido alguna vez? —le preguntó Lupin, sentado en uno de los sillones de terciopelo del living y manteniendo las manos juntas en su regazo. Parecía un hombre muy pasivo; tenía el cabello castaño claro bien peinado y una barba de más de una semana recortada prolijamente. Su voz era bastante ronca pero hablaba con suavidad y seguridad.

—Sí, bueno… No de manera legal pero… —Con asentir solamente quizás ya habría quedado claro que la respuesta era sí.

—Entonces podemos ir ahora mismo a practicar a la explanada de estacionamiento para principiantes y mañana después de realizar la emancipación vamos por el registro de conducir —confirmó Lupin, que Harry podía asegurar que era abogado sin que Sirius se lo hubiera mencionado.

.

El auto de Lupin parecía llevarlo solo. Era un Aston Martin modelo V8 del año 89, pero estaba impecable y su andar se sentía muy bien. Los modelos nuevos de ese estilo de autos últimamente se veían sobre todo descapotables, pero a él mucho los autos no le interesaban. Le gustaban lo suficiente como a cualquier aficionado de la velocidad. Practicó con él casi una hora y terminó haciendo lo que más en evidencia lo dejaría frente a un examinador: aparcar. Se suponía que era lo más difícil, así que practicó varias veces y colocando el auto en distintos lugares, con más o menos dificultad cada uno. Remus, que iba a su lado, quedó satisfecho y le indicó que volvieran a Grimmauld Place, en donde Sirius estaría esperando y adelantando trabajo con la Harley.

.

La mañana del viernes no fue ninguna tortura. La emancipación fue rápida ya que Sirius había planeado con Remus las cosas mucho antes y sólo faltaban los pasos finales del trámite. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Harry era libre para poder tener su licencia y conducir. Claro que no tenía qué conducir; pero se hacía una idea de a qué quería llegar Sirius con todo aquello. Si comprar su confianza con cosas materiales era su estrategia, con Harry Potter, chico obstinado gracias a las cosas que había vivido hasta ahora en su vida, no lo iba a conseguir.

Regresaron rápido y con hambre, como si no hubieran desayunado, así que tomaron algo a media mañana, Lupin se despidió de ellos hasta la tarde y ellos continuaron con la motocicleta, a la que le faltaba sólo la colocación de las ruedas y llantas de aluminio. El asiento lo agregarían una vez que estuviera limpia y pintada de negro con plateado, como habían acordado.

Cuando las ruedas formaron parte de la moto de una buena vez y todo estuvo en su sitio, Sirius puso la llave y encendió el motor. Pidió a Harry que abriera las puertas del sótano y salió andando por la rampa cuando éste lo hizo. Hizo rugir mucho el motor hasta que se convenció de que todos los sonidos que se desprendían de la vieja moto eran normales y similares a un motor saludable. Dio una vuelta, probó los frenos y amortiguación, y volvió con Harry, asegurándole que llamaría al taller para que la fueran a buscar y le hicieran una buena pintura, además del cromado de las piezas viejas que habían servido pero que se veían oxidadas. Harry asintió. Y luego de limpiarse las manos con un trapo se apresuró a subir las escaleras, seguido por su padrino.

—Ve a ducharte antes de almorzar. Después de que los muchachos vengan por la Harley te llevaremos con Lupin a conseguir el registro —le aclaró. Aunque Harry ya lo tenía presente. El muchacho subió las otras escaleras hasta su piso y se dirigió a su habitación para buscar la ropa que vestiría. Luego se encerró en el baño, que quedaba a sólo unos metros del cuarto. Pronto tendría más de lo que podría haber pedido a los Dursley, así que sonrió pensando que quizás no era tan malo estar en Londres con desconocidos si podía sacarle provecho a la situación.

.

El domingo Harry desayunó café, tocino y huevos revueltos. Estaba contento por haber obtenido su carné de conducir pero inquieto por no haberlo podido utilizar todavía. Sirius leía el periódico y era la primera vez que desayunaba con él. Había música de fondo que usaba la señora Bones para planchar. Al parecer también planchaba, aunque lo lógico sería que alguna de las señoritas que limpiaban la casa también hiciera ese trabajo. Suponía que la señora tenía su orgullo y quería contribuir en algo más. Así que todos los días se anunciaba planchando cuando se oía la ópera italiana de Verdi por toda la casa. A Sirius parecía gustarle. Tarareaba moviendo de un lado a otro la cabeza, mientras de alguna manera conseguía concentrarse también en la lectura.

El señor Bones anunció la llegada de alguien interrumpiendo el desayuno. Sirius le preguntó de quién se trataba y el hombre dijo que eran sus amigos del taller, trasladando la motocicleta consigo.

Sirius se apresuró a dejar el periódico sobre la mesa y fue hacia la salida, pidiéndole a Harry que terminara de desayunar tranquilo. Éste no hizo caso y se dirigió hacia la puerta principal para echar un vistazo. La moto de Sirius tenía ahora un impecable y metálico color negro. El motor se había convertido de un plateado reluciente y sin grasa visible, al igual que las llantas y las cromadas uniones de la rueda delantera hacia el volante también. Habían ajustado el acolchonado asiento de cuero ellos mismos y todo lucía como si fuera una motocicleta nueva. Sirius se volvió hacia él tras saludar a sus amigos, agradecerles y darles la parte final del dinero acordado, y puso los ojos en blanco cuando lo vio asomado en la entrada.

—Este es mi primer regalo para ti —le afirmó cabeceando hacia él—, si es que te apetece conservarlo.

Harry asintió metódicamente, algo incrédulo. Sirius la dejó estacionada en el garaje que estaba dispuesto en el lateral izquierdo de la casa. Luego volvió para terminar el desayudo, admitiendo para sus adentros que esperaba más emoción por parte del chico. Sería difícil ganarse su confianza.

—Ya tienes tu registro, no olvides nunca llevarlo contigo. Podrás ir a la escuela en moto, sin necesidad de que te lleve yo. ¿Está bien? —preguntó para aclarar las cosas.

—Sí. ¿Y tú qué harás mientras tanto?

—Yo también comenzaré a estudiar, muchacho. ¿O crees que en el calabozo podría haber terminado mi carrera? —dijo como si fuera obvio.

—¿Y qué estudias?

—Abogacía. Remus y yo éramos compañeros. Sólo me faltaban algunas materias cuando me encerraron, así que terminaré con ellas.

—Bien —dijo simplemente, sin saber qué más decir. Se limitó a terminar el desayuno y luego se excusó para ir a su cuarto.

Una vez arriba miró por su ventana, apoyando la frente en el frío cristal. Al día siguiente comenzaría de nuevo un ciclo que odiaba. El colegio, relacionarse, juntar un puñado de enemigos, quizás salir con chicas. No había tenido mala suerte con ello. No desde los quince cuando el andar con Dudley le había permitido tener más confianza de sí mismo. Pero no creía que hasta el momento ninguna de esas chicas que se habían interesado en él tuvieran algo de sustancia en el cerebro. A pesar de todo era inevitable volver a empezar. Había tenido suerte de que tras ser expulsado de tres colegios, igual lo dejaran pasar de año. Era un chico muy inteligente y había podido rendir los exámenes necesarios para asegurarle a la justicia que tenía el nivel que se requería para entrar en último curso.

Se acostó un rato en la cama, pensando en el día siguiente, en que quizás comenzarían a tener nuevas pesadillas con distinto rostro. Pero también fantaseó con la idea de poder tener un amigo. Si lograba eso, sólo uno, se superaría a sí mismo. Suspiró mirando el techo y decidió que ese último día de vacaciones lo pasaría haciendo algo que le había encantado, pero esta vez lo haría de manera legal.

.

Sirius aceptó que tomara la moto y diera un paseo, pero le advirtió sobre la velocidad y le pidió que no volviera tarde. Cosa que Harry no respetó, porque se salteó el almuerzo y llegó para la merienda. Lupin también estaba tomando el té junto a una muchacha desconocida.

—¿Tienes problemas de audición, Harry Potter? —preguntó Sirius, cruzado de brazos, una vez que Harry volvió completamente despeinado—. ¿No usaste casco?

—No fui muy rápido, pero me alejé mucho y por eso tardé en volver. Me perdí un poco y… —Harry no mentía del todo. Había ido rápido, sí, pero el resto era verdad. Lupin le sonrió.

—Siéntate con nosotros, Harry —le pidió amablemente—. Ella es Nymphadora Tonks. Aunque prefiere que le digan Tonks o Dora, en su defecto. Claro que pronto dejará de apellidarse así.

—Soy su futura esposa, y claramente prefiero que me llames Tonks aún después de casarme —añadió la joven mujer, que tenía el cabello corto y extrañamente teñido de rosa chicle, tez pálida, una sonrisita pícara y unos grandes ojos negros que daban seguridad a Harry. La chica le tendió la mano, saludándolo—. También soy prima de Sirius.

—Un gusto —dijo educadamente Harry, sentándose con ellos—. ¿Y cuándo van a casarse?

—En noviembre. El día 21 es el civil y 22 por iglesia —comentó Tonks. Estuvo hablando un poco más acerca de la fiesta que harían luego del casamiento por iglesia y le aseguraron que estaría invitado y que igualmente tocaba día sábado, así que podría asistir. Harry les sonrió agradecido, aunque mucho no le interesaba la idea, puesto que seguían siendo desconocidos para él.

.

Pasó la tarde volando. Fue agradable que estuviera Tonks, ya que hablaba todo el tiempo, rellenando los espacios vacíos que los hombres no sabían llenar. Harry se mostró más amigable gracias a su presencia y contestó bastantes preguntas. Incluso se enteró de que la que había comprado la ropa para él había sido Tonks. Se preguntó qué tanta relación tenían con Sirius que le hacía esos favores, pero además de recordar que Lupin parecía ser su mejor amigo, supo que la chica era la única persona que Sirius consideraba familia. Le comentaron que tenían algunos familiares de sangre desperdigados por el país, pero parecieron negarse a hablar de esa parte del árbol genealógico. Harry aceptó que Tonks tenía buen gusto y le agradeció el gesto, aunque supiera que Sirius era el que había pagado por toda su indumentaria.

La velada se extendió, pasando de la merienda a la cena. Y así mismo, la cena se convirtió en una despedida rápida y el deseo de buena suerte de esa pareja amable para su primer día de clases. Harry ya tenía todo listo entonces. Algunas cosas necesarias en su mochila, un juego de llaves de la casa, la llave de la moto, la ropa lista… Suponía que ya podía dormir tranquilo y esperar al día siguiente. Pero suponía mal.

* * *

**N/A: Sé que seguro no quieren leer todas estas notas, no hablaré tanto en el resto de los capítulos, pero por ser el primer capítulo _necesito decir _sobre el fic unas cuantas cosas más:**

**_-Habrá escenas de flashback y éstas aparecerán en cursiva._**

**_-Los personajes en este escrito AU no estarán muy adaptados al cannon, a su personalidad original, dada la diversidad de la historia, pero haré lo posible por que los reconozcan a pesar de algunos evidentes cambios._**

**_-Puede que luego de varios capítulos sucedan giros inesperados y quizá trágicos, pero sepan que no será el estilo de drama que hace sufrir a los personajes y por ende tampoco será algo que resulte pesado o tedioso de leer._**

**_-Existirá una logia o secta en el colegio, una especie de mafia secreta, algo que será relativo al misterio que encerrará el fic, porque esta no es únicamente una historia de amor y amistad, tendrá de todo, así que no quiero que cuando sucedan cosas de este tipo y empiece a dar más información, me acusen de no saber qué rumbo darle a la historia y darle giros inesperados, sino que todo tiene una razón de ser. Descuiden que todo está controlado._**

_Por el momento quiero ver si el fic es aceptado. Sé que todavía no tiene el emocionante asunto de que Harry conozca a Ginny, y posiblemente entonces no atraiga en demasía, pero en el segundo capítulo ya sale ese momento, aunque paciencia porque para este fic nada vendrá apresurado._

_Sepan que lo escribo espontáneamente, es decir, no tengo capítulos escritos por adelantado como hice con mi anterior fic ronmione, así que publicaré lo antes posible pero tienen que saber que no soy lo más regular que se conoce en eso de actualizar el fic pronto. Soy una sobreviviente más del día a día, así que si gusta el fic, de vez en cuando me van a tener que esperar más de lo que me gustaría admitir._

_Gracias por leer esta primera parte. Cualquier impresión, pueden hacérmela saber aquí abajo._


End file.
